If U go I go
by Bumbbleberries
Summary: This about a girl who is abnegation but with all her heart deserves Dauntless! Her quote is 'If U go I go' this is set during her factions test and carries on through. Savvy wants Dauntless so they better be watching out If they(U) go she(I) shoulf be able to have the choice to prove herself. So she deff does! Wht if love happens?:3 I OWN NOTHING BUT MY THOUGHTS NOT THE REAL DEAL.


I stare out the cafeteria window in Abnegation, as I wait to be called for my 'test' to see which on the factions would best soot me. I look down quietly and quickly and the single and simplest color I wear. Gray. I knew I never belonged here my mother and father don't get me and my eldest sister Miranda is all too stuck up and prissy to realize my problems. She definitely deserves Amity, even though she gave up her chance long ago. If you haven't noticed yet, Abnegation does not under any awe deserve me. Abnegation is home of the selfish and faction-less people who are to weak or old to work their own and not mooch off these good people. I know don't remind me for like the thousandths time that it's was thee abnegation is practically known for! I guess for those faction-less people just making it to Abnegation is their greatest accomplishment and don't feel the need to do anything else causing us to do it. I pity my father for all his work and nothing in return, and my mother who does feel like being Abnegation is were you must do something. So she spends he sad little life sewing clothes and blankets and growing fruits and veggies for packages to give to them. Me and Abnegation is like a lion and a mouse being as close and two peas in a pod. Just plain old... Impossible.

There is a great total of five factions in our 'world' we're are forced to live in. Abnegation, uh I think you can figure that one out. Erudite, for the nerds and geeks- I mean the 'smartest and most intelligent of them all, who give us our cures for deceases and give us new technology' my teacher practically cries giving that little do-duh speech when ever someone makes fun of them at our school. Which is a mixed variety of us all, a place to learn! Yeah... The Amity, for the prissies and jolliest people out there! (I can swear to you there's something they're taking, they skip instead on walking and have permanent smiles glued to their faces.) No ones THAT happy. They aren't just known for their need to dance around every second but they also give peace and some of the best counselors at our school. They were only bright neon colors that make me wanna throw up! Gawd, there has to be something they're taking... Now off to the Candor, known for their best school gossipers. (They will make it their life priority to find out every single detail about your life.) Though they are known for telling the truth so they do make a good referee if you wanna play a fair game with your old mate. Lat but not least Dauntless. The name itself just makes you wanna just jump off a bridge to prove yourself worthy to take the great honor of being Dauntless. (I know I shouldn't say that because 'us' and Dauntless don't particularly get along to well, but who cares they're amazing!) Dauntless; undaunted, daring, indomitable, brave, _Courageous_. Me, Savannah Knock is so ready to leave this hole covering the sun.

I wait anxiously with my friends Faith and Teagan. They both promised me that they would leave this place with me but I know Faith, she's to obedient. Tea on the other hand shares my same dream and interests in leaving but we just don't have the strength to tell anyone except complaining to each other. I promised my mother and father before I left to go to school that I would stay with them and Miranda and learn to be a 'goody-two-shoes'. Well promises were always meant to be broken, and this one fortunately was one of them. People say I'm selfish for wanting to leave my family and go to a place were I'm just gonna get killed at and wanna kill myself for ever choosing that choice. If they really think I'm that selfish wouldn't they just wanna get rid of me instead of keeping me around their whole lives? I know what your thinking, I'm just a bratty girl who feels like complaining and I'm a good for nothing, but you're just all the same. No one outside of our little group gets the pain I feel being here, I'm stuck in Gray and I must at all times be covered from ankle- to neck. I can't even get the freedom to discuss my feeling with others or even use a phone since we are 'old fashion' per say. We have to eat certain food too! Ever tasted a burger? I haven't been aloud, the only reason I know of them is because every once and I while the cafeteria serves burgers and fries for the Dauntless while we get Oatmeal. Every. Single. Day.

After another couple minutes me and another girl known as Trixa get called back to start our tests. I walk back quickly but still showing fearless look. I rub my sweaty palms on the back of my jeans, just as I walk in to be greeted my an Erudite man dressed in their casual. He looks friendly enough for me to relax a bit and bring my guard down, but as soon as he brings out a huge and long needle all I see is a crackling evil scientist that's about to inject me with a toxic that will turn me into some robot subject of his. But I'm going to be Dauntless so what the hay, bring it on. I walk over without a care in the world and sit down in the chair like I won the place. He seems a little taken back by my sudden burst of confidence in under like a minute. But he just lets me off with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Jackson and I'm going to be taking care of your Factions test to see which one will be the greatest choice and accurate one to make sure you feel as relaxed and comfortable in your new living faction, or as you might choose to stay in your previous faction. That's fabulous to!" he says with a big grin showing all his purely whites. Do all Erudite talk like this, like they have all the time in the world and no one has something better to do?

He just stands there staring at me for a minute before I start to feel a little hot and squirmy from him taking in me like I'm a desired meal. "That's wonderful, can we get on with the test now?" I ask getting impatient. Taking a sudden interest in playing with my thumbs.

"Right you are there miss," he looks at my file real quick. "Knock, I see."

I widen my eyes enough to make sure he can see me roll them. "Yup, that's my last name."

"Now now don't get yourself all scrunched, please give me your arm." He states motioning for my hand.

Why would he want my arm? Then it hits me why he was holding to the needle, gosh I'm slow. Before I can stop myself I scream "No!"

Once again he seems taken back by my reaction to wanting my arm with just a few words. "Well Miss. Knock, you are just going to make this a whole lot more difficult." Rubbing his temples, "We are already getting off schedule and I have eleven more after you sweetie so give me your arm and it'll only pinch for a millisecond" With desperation to his voice and my exasperated sigh, I give up my arm to the needle that awaits happily to be stabbed into my arm.

And everything goes black.


End file.
